Golden Desire
by What is my latest obsession
Summary: Just some Todd Tolansky x Reader. One shot. Rated M for sexual content.


I guess I saw him immediately. Even though he was in the back of the class, hiding away from the teacher's stern look, he stood out to me.

He was nothing special. His clothes was torn apart and he looked somewhat ill. No one payed much attention to him and everyone stayed away from him. At first I didn't understand why, but when I came closer into the room, I noticed the smell. It wasn't pleasant and I began to understand why people avoided the small boy.

But I still couldn't take my eyes away from him. Was it the brown, longish hair? The pale, almost grey skin? Why did he fascinate me at all?

He looked briefly at me with no interest, but before he looked away, I saw his deep, golden amber eyes. I looked down at my papers, as if I was really interested in the subject we were going through, but honestly I just tried to hide my blushing face.

I did still not understand why I kept looking at him in the class. But when he every now and then looked back at me with his golden eyes, I couldn't help but feel warm. I tried to ignore it, but only found myself even more drawn to him instead.

A couple of days after I began at Bayville High I was wandering through the hallways. They were nearly empty that day, so I found it a good opportunity to study the school building. But I stopped when I heard a strange noise, not far from where I was.

It was in an open restroom and the door was half-open. Even though it was the boy's toilet, I couldn't help but spy to see what was going on. A tall, blonde jock was in the middle of what looked like drowning another student. He didn't see me at first, but then the boy in his hand gasped for air and revealed his face. I huffed loudly at the sight, and the amber eyes caught a glimpse of me, before he was back in the toilet.

,,Hey!'' I said loudly, the blonde guy eyeing me uninterested. ,,Let him go!'' He dropped the boy and began walking towards me. I felt my knees shake at his height in front of me, but continued my stern glare at him.

He didn't say anything but walked into me, hard, when he left the restroom and walked past me down the hallway. I let out a deep sigh, felt my heart beating hard and fast, before I realized the brown haired boy now stood in front of me, wet and even dirtier than he used to be.

,,I didn't need your help, just so you know,'' he said with a raspy voice, his eyes burning into mine. ,,But thanks,'' he finally said, beginning to walk away from me.

I panicked and grabbed his arm. He shook it out of my hand with a force I wasn't prepared for, and as if I was burnt, I quickly took my hand back. Surprised by his own reaction, he faced me again and let one of his hands run through his wet hair.

,,I… I'm…'' I stuttered, trying to remember what I was going to say.

,,You're the new girl, right?'' he said bluntly and looked me up and down. ,,I'm Todd Tolansky. Everybody calls me Toad, but don't do that. That's annoying as hell,'' he said bitterly. I nodded slowly as I studied his face. He looked tired, not just because of what had happened, but tired into his soul.

,,Can I call you Todd, then?'' I asked calmly, smiling shyly to the boy in front of me. He crooked his head, before he slowly nodded.

,,Yerh. You can call me Todd…'' he said, before turning around. ,,Sorry, but I have places to be, and people to annoy,'' he said with a faint smile before he _hopped away._

I was quite shocked at the sight before me, but couldn't bring myself to stop him again. Instead I walked the opposite way he had _hopped_ , thinking to myself what just had happened.

I kept looking at him in class. I couldn't help myself. The more I thought about our short conversation, the more fascinated I became. I was more observant what he did and how he did it, than I was in the school subject.

He looked like someone who needed a friend. I could use a friend myself. But I was too shy to ask if we should hang out.

Every now and then, he caught me starring at him in class. Most of the time he would look away quickly, but as time went on, he held me caught in his eyes. He didn't look angry, nor amused, he just stared at me with those big, sad eyes he had. I would always break the eye contact after a couple of seconds, turning my head down so he wouldn't see me blush.

One day, when I was searching my locker for some papers I needed, I heard his steps. I felt both excited and scared when I realized he was standing behind me, waiting for me to finish whatever I was doing. I looked surprised up at him and gave him half of a smile.

,,You look at me.'' It was all he said. At first, I was confused, and then I realized he was talking about all the time in class. I tried playing it cool.

,,Yerh. It's pretty normal when you have a conversation…'' I said as calm as I could. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a small smile.

,,You know what I mean. In class. Why you keep looking at me like that, yo?'' he said and crossed his arms. I felt my cheeks burn and my eyes get glossy at the question. I wanted to say that I kind of liked him, but wasn't really sure how he would take it. I decided too just roll with the flow.

,,I like you…'' I stopped when I saw his face. Something in between disbelief and disgust. I panicked. ,,… to hang out with me…!'' I finished, the last half spitting out a little too loud. The weird look on his face vanished, but he still looked a little confused.

,,Oh…'' he said. Then he did something, I never seen him do before. He gave me a big, genuine smile. His teeth where somewhat yellow tinted and crooked, but I didn't mind. The way his eyes sparkled when he smiled made me blush, and I couldn't even hide it. ,,Are you that shy?'' he asked mockingly.

,,No, it's just…'' I took a deep breath before looking him direct in the eyes. ,,I think you have really pretty eyes.'' There was an awkward silence between us for a while. What was I thinking? I couldn't just say something like that to a stranger!

,,Eh, t-thanks,'' he said. Now it was his turn to blush. ,,Eh, you too…'' he said and looked away, putting his hands in his pockets. ,,So, you wanna hang out? After school today?'' he said quietly after a while. I nodded eagerly. ,,Cool.''

The bell rang and we both looked up. I fumbled with a couple of books, and when I looked up again, he was still standing there, as if he was waiting for me. It was first now I realized how high he was. Normally he was downing forward, so he seemed smaller. In that position, he was about half a head lower than me. But now I was looking up at him. He was not much higher than me, but enough that I needed to look up at him to look in his eyes.

,,Are you coming or what?'' he said with a smirk before he hopped on his way to class. I followed a couple of seconds after, smiling to myself.

I looked down the road in front of the school to spot him. Even though he seemed excited about hanging out, he had hopped away as soon as the bell had rang. I wasn't sure why, but I thought it would be better to talk to him than just leave.

I finally spotted him not far from the parking lot. He was together with those guys he always hanged out with. I didn't know their names, and they didn't interest me. I could see he was smiling and smirking even though I was quite far away. It seemed like he bragged. They didn't seem interested in it, whatever he was talking about.

Then a tall, black haired girl came out from the building. Her look was stern, and she marched right over where the boys where. I felt my heart sink when he looked at her. It was so clear he had a crush on her. He didn't bother to hide it or feel afraid of it. But the girl didn't seem like she wanted nothing to do with him.

I walked a little closer, still out of their eyesight. I tried to listen carefully what they said, but couldn't quite make up the words. Something about a date. The girl yelled. The other guys laughed, and Todd crossed his arms with displeasure.

Finally, the girl left, and I took a deep breath. I walked over to them, and the amber eyes fell on me. He smiled and waved as I came closer.

,,Told you so!'' he said with a smirk. The other guys looked at me up and down, as if I was some kind of freak. My cheeks burned and I faced away from them.

,,We… You're still up for hanging out, right?'' I said quietly and looked over at him. He nodded and gave a sign for us to walk away from the rest. I followed gladly, relieved we shouldn't hang out with his friends also. There was something with the looks they gave me, I couldn't take.

,,Just told the guys about it,'' he said while hopping away. ,,We live together,'' he explained. ,,They're not used to I hang out with other than them,'' he said quite happy. ,,So, you still pretty new, right? Have you seen the town yet? I can show you all the fun places!'' he said eagerly and stopped.

I have had plenty of time to see the town, but I wasn't so stupid I would turn the boy down, when his eyes shined that bright.

,,That would be lovely, Todd,'' I said sweetly and followed the hopping boy.

We walked for quite some time and I tried to find something to talk about, but the only thing I could think of, was the girl from before. It was quite clear he liked her. I couldn't compare myself to her. She was dark and mysterious, and I was just… me.

,,Yo, are you okay?'' he asked after a while. My face had been in deep folds, and now I realized how worried I might have seemed. I blushed and stopped, a little unsure how to approach the topic without him realizing I kind of liked him.

,,Uhm… I saw you guys talking to a girl earlier…'' I started. I couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't bring myself to ask, if he liked her or not. He also stopped, to face me with a questioning look on his face.

,,Yerh, it's Wanda. She lives with us, too,'' he said. He looked at me for a good while before smiling. ,,What? Everyone knows I like her. She don't like me, though. No, it's more like she _hates_ me,'' he said with a crooked smile. Even though he seemed light in his mood, his eyes became bitter.

,,I'm sorry,'' I said quietly. ,,I didn't mean to spy or anything. I was just curious.'' He nodded and we began walking again.

It was like he had known what was worrying me. Like he knew I liked him. I didn't like the thought. Not because it was wrong to like him, even if he was kind of an oddball, but because I really didn't understood _why_ I liked him. But I felt the need to know more about the small boy.

Believe it or not, it was a nice day. He showed me all his favorite places to hang, and we laughed and had a good time. For a time I just enjoyed his company without thinking too deeply about my crush on him.

He was witty and tried to laugh of the pain in his life. He didn't talk about his past much, but it was clear his life has been rough.

We ended up on a bench in a park, not far from where he lived, he said. The sun was setting, but I knew my parents wouldn't be home until later that day, so I didn't worry about going home. I felt a little sentimental that this day might soon be over.

,,Hey?'' he asked, learning against the back of the bench. I didn't take my eyes from the setting sun, but came with a humming sound, to let him know that I listened. ,,Why did you want to hang out?'' he said quietly. I didn't answer at first, but finally looked at his pained expression. ,,Don't misunderstand me, it was fun. It was nice, for once, someone asked me out… as friends, you know,'' he added quickly.

His eyes burned into mine and I felt the warmth in my cheeks. He must have noticed, because he shortly chuckled.

,,You're so weird, you know that?'' he said smiling. ,,But hey,'' he closed his eyes and leaned against my shoulder with his. ,,You should know how weird _I_ am,'' he said laughing. We were silent for a time, before I let my hand touch his, just so briefly that he looked at me again.

,,How weird are you?'' I asked softly. I was unsure what I really meant with that question. Like if, there was a deeper meaning to it. He didn't answer at first and I saw his cheeks glow in the sunset, like he understood the hiding meaning.

,,I can't tell you,'' he said with a raspy voice. ,,You would run away,'' he added, never taking his eyes away from mine. His look was serious and somewhat hypnotized.

I didn't know what to answer. I just sat there, looking at him. If anyone had noticed us, so serious and close, I don't know what they might have thought about us.

,,You… Ehm…'' He hesitated and finally looked away. ,,Eh… Y-you like me, don't you? I mean… I don't know, man! Just the way you look at me makes me all weird and tingly!'' he said frustrated and stood up. I was surprised at his sudden movement.

,,Yes,'' I finally said. ,,Please don't go,'' I begged when I saw his confused look. He sat down again, a little further away from me. ,,I know we don't really know each other that well. I can't help it,'' I began, feeling my heart pound violently in my chest.

He didn't say anything at all. He didn't even look at me. I was afraid to say anything further, and didn't really know what else to do. I felt the evenings chill against my before so warm body.

,,But why?'' he said without looking at me. ,,It's so hard to understand.'' He folded his hands in his lap and studied them intensely. ,,I mean… It's weird, okay? It has never happened before.'' Somehow I could believe that.

,,I don't know.'' I reached out and gently caressed his face. A chill went down his spine and he finally looked at me again. ,,I wish I could tell you why,'' I whispered softly, taking my hand away from his warm skin. ,,But is it really that important _why_?'' I said, standing up and reaching out, waiting for him to take my hand. He looked at me for a while without doing anything.

,,Yes it is,'' he said, standing up without taking my hand. ,,Because I am just me, The Toad, the weird, creepy kid no one likes!'' He didn't meant too, but he yelled. The park was nearly empty so no one noticed. ,,And I want to know… No, I _need_ to know why you don't think I'm like that…'' he said softly.

,,You're different,'' I said calmly, holding my arms around my body. ,,You're kind of weird. That's okay. You are witty and energetic too. I don't know when it happened, really. It's just… when I see your eyes…'' I mumbled, feeling kind of cheesy saying that. It sounded very cliché. But as far as I knew, it was why I liked him.

He seemed as he had calmed down a bit. His eyes were softer and I enjoyed the amber eyes who was looking at me interested.

,,I'm not who you think I am…'' I felt the chill from the evening again and remembered how late it began to be. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I walked a little closer, so we were standing very close to each other. He was standing straight and I looked shyly up at him.

,,I don't care,'' I whispered, leaning against him.

,,You will…'' he said sadly, but didn't move away from me. My hands were on his shoulders and I tried to reach up to meet his lips. With a light sigh, he leaned forward to meet my embrace.

It was not like any other kiss I had ever had. I haven't had many, but his lips felt so different. It was a weird feeling between something somewhat slimy, but still with rather dry, cracked lips. I didn't move away though, besides the weird kiss, it felt good to finally touch him like this. I tried opening my mouth a little, tried reaching for his tongue, but hastily pulled away when I felt how different it was. It was long and slimy in a way it shouldn't be. There was no way this was right.

He looked hurt when I finally looked up at him again. I had pushed him away from me with force when I panicked, and the regret flew over me.

,,Todd, I…'' I tried, but couldn't find the words. He didn't say a thing, he just looked at me, holding his hands up to his lips, as if it was the first time he had ever felt something like that. And it hit me; maybe it was his first kiss. ,,I didn't mean too… It… Your tongue… It surprised me…'' I said blushing.

,,I knew it would,'' he said calmly, but I could hear how bitter he was. He walked a little closer to me, but in a very dominating way. ,,Haven't you figured it yet? It's quite simple,'' he said, his golden eyes almost flashing red. ,,I'm not like any other. The way I look, the way I smell, the way I _act_.'' He was standing very near me, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear it. Then it hit me.

,,You're… You're a mutant, aren't you?'' I asked quietly, eyes widening as I witnessed his now angry face. I stepped a couple of steps backwards. ,,Toad is not a nickname… It's… It's what you _are_ , isn't it?'' I said, my breath taken away. He nodded slowly.

,,Yerh,'' he said calmly, but his eyes were hard and his breath was deep and raspy. ,,You're afraid of me,'' he said bluntly. I hadn't even noticed how shocked I might have seemed. Suddenly it all made sense. He was a _mutant!_

,,No!'' I yelled. ,,No, I am just… surprised…'' I said, feeling the tears behind my eyes. I _was_ afraid. I couldn't even hide it. He scoffed and faced away from me.

,,I can't believe I thought, that maybe you would understand… I am so stupid!'' he yelled to himself. He turned fully around and was on his way away from me, when I realized what was going on. I ran after him the best I could.

,,Please don't go,'' I begged but he didn't stop. He didn't even look at me, when he began hopping on his way back home. After some time I couldn't keep up with him, so I stopped and looked after him while he disappeared in front of me.

I went home alone, confused and very cold. I had a fever the next day.

I was back in school the day after my fever was gone. I was very nervous what he might say when I saw him or if he would just ignore me. But I was surprised when I realized he wasn't in school at all.

First I thought he had caught the cold too. But he wasn't in school the day after, either. Or the day after that. I was really worried what had happened, but I didn't know where he lived.

Finally, after a week from our hang out session, I got the courage to talk to his 'friends'. I found them outside the school building after school, laughing and shouting about something I didn't quite catch. When they noticed me, they went silent.

,,Oh! It's Toads girlfriend!'' the silver haired one of them said smirking. I didn't react on it, and his smile faded.

,,Have you seen Todd? He… He hasn't been to school for some time…'' I said quietly, looking away. The tall, brown haired guy scoffed.

,,We live together, Einstein. Of course we have seen him.'' I looked back at them with an overbearing smile.

,,You know why he hasn't been to school?'' I continued. It was not pleasant talking to them. I felt like they judged me even harder than the cheerleaders would do.

,,Haven't talked with him since… Yerh, that day you two got together last week,'' the brown haired boy said. ,,Did something happen?'' he continued, not really interested, but curious enough to ask. The others looked at me as well.

,,N-no…'' I said shyly, looking away, blushing. The silver haired laughed again.

,,Oh, don't tell me the weird new girl have a crush on our little Toad?'' he said mockingly. I was going to say something, but whatever I could say, would only make it worse. ,,Seriously, what is wrong with you? Even you should could find better choices than the little odd ball,'' he said with a scowl.

My face was now fully red and I was furious. Was these guys his _friends?_ How dared they mock him like that? Even though I knew he probably didn't wanted to see me, I _had_ to talk to him now.

,,Where do you guys live?'' I said calmly. The laughing stopped for a bit. ,,I want to see him. I have to talk to him. It _doesn't_ concern you,'' I said sternly, crossing my arms calmly. They looked briefly at each other.

,,You can come with me,'' the big guy said. Even though he was so big, and quite hard to not notice, he hadn't said much in this conversation. I thanked him and followed him quietly to the house. He didn't say much and didn't mock either me or Todd, and I felt it somewhat calming to go with him.

I waited at the door, as he went inside to get the small boy. It felt like minutes were I just stood and waited. I wasn't prepared for what to say. He was right to be mad. I had pushed him too far and rejected him right after that, and I couldn't blame if he wouldn't talk to me. But somehow it was still his eyes who looked at me when the door again became open.

,,The fuck do you want, yo?'' he said. He didn't open the door fully, I only saw about half of his face. He didn't seem well. He was ill looking before, but his eyes seemed even more tired than they used to. I tried to open the door a little more.

,,Todd, I want to talk to you about the other day…'' I tried. He hastily opened the door fully, and nearly jumped at me in anger.

,,It's _Toad_ for you! Just like everybody else, 'kay? I don't want _nothing_ to do with you!'' he screamed. I was a little startled, but remained calm until he was done, and began to relax. His eyes were glossy from anger.

,,I'm sorry. I panicked. You were right, I was afraid,'' I said softly, still looking into his eyes, never taking my gaze away from him. He seemed to calm down a bit. ,,But I really mean it, I don't care if you're… a mutant. That's not the problem,'' I said honestly.

,,Why the hell did you push me away, then?'' he said bitterly. ,,It was all about how _you_ felt, and how weird is was for you. I _knew_ you would freak if you… kissed me…'' he said with flushed cheeks.

I was silent for a moment. I could understand why he would be this mad if it was his first kiss. I also understood why he had engaged in the kiss, even though he didn't believe I would remain calm. He might have felt it was his only chance for a little love.

,,I didn't dislike the kiss,'' I said softly. He was eying me questionably as he didn't really believe it. I looked away, afraid to sound like a lovesick puppy. ,,I really enjoyed your company that day. It was like I said, you are different, but you're funny and I like to listen to you. I… I liked to be close to you… If I had known, I would have been prepared.''

He looked at me for a long time, before sighing deeply. His hand went through his messy hair and he seemed like he really wanted to believe it, but just couldn't.

,,You… liked the kiss?'' he said, looking away from me with an uneasy expression on his face. I nodded slowly and he seemed to notice. ,,… The smell doesn't bother you?'' he asked, with a now quite red face.

,,It's not like I don't notice anymore. I just don't really care,'' I said with a small smile. ,,Honestly, I can see why it might be a problem. But it's not really that bad when you look past it,'' I said with glowing eyes. I took a deep breath and came a bit closer. ,,I really did enjoy the kiss. It was… unique,'' I said and saw a small smile on his face.

,,I… I can't believe you…'' he muttered with sad eyes. It was as it was his conclusion. He couldn't trust me. He honestly didn't really knew me that well either, so I could understand why he was afraid of me.

I walked a little closer to him and reached out for his hand. I was afraid he might avoid it, but soon I felt his warm, somewhat sticky fingers against mine. I looked up in his eyes and felt my heart race when I saw his little, gentle smile.

With his free hand, he reached out and held my cheek ever so gently. I leaned against the touch I somehow had longed after for so long. He seemed a little nervous, standing here with his friends inside, so caring for an almost stranger.

,,Todd?'' I asked softly with closed eyes. I heard a small sound, as to say he listened to my question. I felt heavy hearted when I looked at him again. ,,You know… I like you. Even though you don't believe it, I have said it,'' I began softly. ,,I don't even know… if you like me… I know you have a thing for that other girl…'' I said a tad bitterly.

He chuckled and caressed my cheek a bit, before letting go of both my hand and my cheek, just so he could hold me tightly in his arms. He was very skinny, but still warm and cuddly. I felt safe in his arms.

,,I'm not a fool, yo,'' he whispered into my ear. ,,A sweet, pretty girl, who laugh at all my bad jokes…'' I could almost feel him smile against me ear, even though I couldn't see it. ,,I… I'm not uninterested, I'm just… a little afraid…'' he admitted. He let go of me and looked at me again with his big, scared eyes.

I reached forward until I met his lips. I didn't care if the rest of the house found out, or people who was walking down the street. I didn't care what they thought about the weird Tolansky kid. I just wanted to touch him.

He didn't pull away and ever so slightly he began deepening the kiss, just like we had done before. Very unsure of his moves, we rubbed gently against each other's tongues, and I felt the warmth flow inside of me. As we kept the kissing going, he seemed somewhat desperate to feel more of the warmth, so he held me tight and kept the kiss going.

It was not until we heard footsteps we stopped, but it was too late, and the guys saw the intimate hug we shared. I was not very frustrated, but he didn't seem to enjoy their company in this situation.

,,Shut up, yo!'' he yelled when the silver haired boy kept chanting various rhymes at us. At last, he looked at me with an apologetic face. ,,You… wanna go somewhere more private?'' he asked. We heard the others laugh intensify with the words, and he added 'to talk', before we went to his room.

Nothing could shock me anymore. The house he lived in was a dump, his room like so, and he seemed somewhat frustrated with the whole situation. He didn't get many guests, he said, while trying to tidy up the bed so we could sit down.

,,Sorry about them…'' he added when he sat down beside me. He was silent for a moment, then he looked back at me and moved a little closer. ,,You… are sure you don't mind… all of this?'' he said shyly and gesturing down his body. I shook my head.

,,It was quite nice before the others came,'' I said with a raspy voice, feeling the heat in my cheeks. He took the hint and leaned a bit forward to kiss me again.

He seemed fragile and vulnerable as he sat there, kissing me with a passion I couldn't believe. I didn't mind, as long he didn't either. My mind went numb and all I could focus on was the kiss.

I felt his hands run up and down my arms, my neck and my back. He was gentle and a little shaky in his moves, as if he was afraid he would hurt me or I would change my mind and run away. I wouldn't run. I had wanted this far longer than I understood.

He slowly broke the kiss to look at me again with his golden amber eyes. His eyes filled with so many emotions.

,,You're not still mad at me, are you?'' I asked calmly as I laid my head on his shoulder. He shook his head a little.

,,Nah. I can't really blame you. If I had said something before… I just thought you would run away when you realized it, no matter what, so… I… kinda wanted that kiss…'' he said slowly with a smirk. I nodded with a small smile.

,,Was it your first kiss?'' I asked silently, and he nodded with closed eyes. I felt somewhat honored, but at the same time it was quite understandable why he hadn't kissed someone before.

He grabbed around my body, and I squealed when he let us both fall down at the bed. He laughed at my startled expression, until I also began to laugh. I laid close to him and felt his warm embrace around my body, just looking into his shiny eyes.

,,I've never really been this close to anyone before…'' he whispered into my ear. I hugged the small boy a little tighter and burrowed my head into his shoulder.

I don't remember what time it was before I went home, but my parents was home. They were not thrilled with me at this point.

The next couple of weeks went by way to fast. Every chance we had, we were together. We skipped classes to hide in the park instead. I had never done something like that before, and it was both scary and thrilling. I settled down with the thought, that I was just young and in love.

We used the time to get to know each other. It was him who talked mostly. I found it fascinating in many ways, when he talked about his life, his powers and his past. He asked me about stuff too, but my life had been pretty normal so far, so there was not a lot to tell.

One day, after school, we ended up in his room again. We laid on the bed while talking, joking, and I felt safe in his warm arms. I felt his fingers slowly circling around on my back.

,,You're so soft,'' he muttered against my neck, gently kissing the warm skin. I chuckled a bit of the tingling feeling, until I felt his hand under my clothes, on my bare back. ,,… Can I touch you?'' he continued, not moving his hand much.

I had thought about it for a while now, knowing how much he longed to touch, but still a little unsure if we should go all the way. I didn't say anything for some time, weighing my words carefully not to hurt the small boy.

,,You don't have to, if you don't wanna,'' he finally said. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could imagining his sad frown.

He _did_ know I was not a virgin. Ever since I said it, he had acted different when we were laying close. I was afraid he felt rejected if I wouldn't let him touch, but at the same time hadn't we known each other for a very long time.

Slowly I sat up, eyeing the boy beneath me. His cheeks was red and he was too shy to look at me. I caught his attention when I slowly removed my shirt. He was confused for a moment, before I smiling laid beside him again, hiding a little of my bare chest.

He didn't say anything but was like hypnotized by the half-naked body in front of him. He moved a little closer to me, and shakenly touched my naked arms. I could see the lust in his eyes, but at the same time, I knew we were both a little scared.

,,It's okay, Todd,'' I said calmly and removed my arm so he better could see. My cheeks was red from the way he looked at me, but somehow it didn't feel so awkward and scary as my first time had been. He gently touched my chest, before grapping a bit harder. It didn't feel bad and I leaned against the touch.

,,So soft…'' he muttered again. He looked stunned up at me to see if it was alright. We were laying very close, so close our heads bumped into each other. With playful fingers, he caressed my nipple and I gasped lightly when he more forcefully played with it. ,,I really want to make you feel good,'' he said silently.

Before I could say anything, I felt his lips against mine. The kiss was both gentle and insisting, and it was quiet breath taking. The feeling of the kiss together with him playing with my breasts was almost too much. I needed air and broke the kiss, just to hear myself moan lightly. He seemed both surprised and satisfied.

,,Don't hold your voice back. You never say too much. I want to know if it feels good,'' he said teasingly. I nodded and didn't try to hold my breath down. The sensation of his fingers that roughly played with my sensitive skin gave me a weird, tingly feeling I wanted to last forever.

He stopped for a second to sit up and remove his shirt. My cheeks were red again when he also removed his pants. He was still wearing boxers, but they didn't hide much. I took a moment to study his almost naked body. The pale skin, covered with various scars. It didn't seem to bother him, so I did not mention it.

He smiled at me while laying down again, silently waiting for me to take my pants off as well. I clumsily kicked the pants off, feeling kind of chilled all of a sudden. He did not wait for long before he was laying half over me, giving me the warmth I needed from his greedy kisses.

,,Can… Can I touch here, too?'' he whispered against my lips, teasingly circling a finger against my panties. I looked away while nodding very flustered. ,,Easy now, baby. I won't hurt you.'' He gently kissed my collarbone before he pulled my panties ever so slightly away so he could feel the wet, warm spot.

No one had touched me like that before. Even though I had been with a guy before, there was not much touching, and nothing as careful, yet curious, like this.

I felt his boner against my leg, warm and hard. I was unsure if he grinded up against me on purpose, or if he was too caught up in his activities to notice. My mind went numb, when I felt his fingers penetrating me while he slowly sucked on my nipple.

,,T-Todd!'' I said, surprised at the burning feeling. He didn't stop, but looked up at me, as to see if I was doing alright. With his free hand, he began grapping my other breast, slowly teasing my hard nipple.

I could feel how wet I was. How easy he went inside of me. It seemed like he enjoyed it quite a bit, because he seemed very satisfied with the small moans I gave him.

,,Just a moment,'' he said slowly before moving down my body. At first I didn't understood what he was doing, but when I looked down, he had pulled my panties off and was about to lick me _there._ I tried pushing him away, but he just smiled up at me. ,,Relax. It will feel good, I promise,'' he said calmly before kissing my thighs, until he reached my clitoris.

I felt the wet, hard tongue against my soft skin and tried to relax. After a couple of seconds, it actually felt really nice. I grabbed a hold of the sheets on his bed, trying not to moan _too_ load. As he kept going, I felt his tongue went inside of me. I was quite sure it wasn't supposed to, but it felt so good I didn't care.

,,Please!'' I begged him to stop after a while. The heat inside of me was more than what I could take, and I needed to focus on him. He stopped after a couple of seconds more, eyeing me questionably.

,,Did I do something wrong?'' he said unsure, but I shook my head, trying to catch my breath and signal for him to lay beside me again.

,,It was fine, Todd. Really, really damn fine,'' I said with a smirk while looking at his proud face. ,,I… I wanted to do something for you, too,'' I said, as calm as I could. If it wasn't already, it became very clear to me now that he wanted me to touch him so bad.

,,Ah, sure,'' he said eagerly, losing his boxers quite quickly. I looked interested down at his body and found myself quite impressed with what I saw. He must have seen the way I looked at him, because he smiled proudly. ,,See something you like?'' he said teasingly, grabbing his dick firmly. I watched him pleasure himself for a while, before he grabbed my hand and placed it on the hard organ.

He closed his eyes and relaxed at my touch. It was a whole other feeling than I thought, and I carefully moved my hand up and down in a slow rhythm. He pushed his hips against my touch and I speeded up a little. I felt the wet spot forming at the tip of his cock.

,,Can… Can I…? Like you did… To me…?'' I asked flustered. He didn't understand at first.

,,What?'' he said with a raspy voice. We slowed down our movements and I placed myself between his legs, like he had done to me before. He slowly smirked when he finally understood what I meant. ,, _Oh!_ Yerh, please!'' he said eagerly.

I eyed the organ in front of me and wasn't really sure how to handle it. I had not done _this_ before. Even though I knew it was him who was the virgin, I felt very unsure of myself all of a sudden.

I slowly took him into my mouth and tasted the salty pre cum. It wasn't revolting so I kept on sucking, very gently at first. He looked down at me with blurry eyes and slightly parted lips.

,,It's nice,'' he muttered when I looked up at him. ,,A… A little deeper, if you can, alright?'' he moaned and I tried to nod, while still having him in my mouth. It was not because he was much longer than average, but he was quite thick, so it was very slowly I took more of him in. ,,Perfect,'' he muttered, gently stroking my hair, while looking ecstatic down at me.

With time, I became a little braver. Used my tongue more, increased the speed. I used my tongue to pleasure the tip and let it go up and down his length.

Looking up at him and seeing how much he enjoyed it, turned me on in a way I hadn't expected. Suddenly, I needed to feel him. _Inside of me._

,,Todd?'' I said, slowly pulling away from his needy organ. He looked a little confused down at me, his cock still leaking with pre cum. ,,Can I… Do you want to… Ehm…''

,,What?'' he said calmly. I felt my cheeks burn again.

,,Do you… have any condoms?'' I said shyly, looking away from him. He was quite for a couple of seconds, before it hit him.

,,Yes!'' he said, a little too loud, and started fumbling with the table beside his bed. ,,Wow, man, are you sure?'' he said when he found the small package. I nodded, still quite shy, but I really felt the need to feel him fully.

I laid down while he got the condom on. He hadn't seemed nervous before, but now he seemed a little unsure of his moves. I spread my legs so he had a better look.

,,Please, Todd. I… I need you,'' I muttered. He smiled to me, laid down over me and kissed me gently. I felt his hard length pressing against my opening and tried to relax when he slowly penetrated me.

,,Oh fuck!'' he muttered when he finally was inside.

It was quite some time since I had done something like this before, and I felt a little pain with the first couple of thrust he made. But after a couple of minutes, I felt the heat burning inside of me again. I grabbed around his neck and held him tight against my burning body.

,,Is it okay?'' he said breathless. I nodded slowly and reached out for a kiss. I could feel his desire in the kiss, how much he had longed after this. When we finally parted lips, he looked at me with blurry eyes.

He soon began to speed things up, trusting harder and wilder into my burning pussy. My moans was not quite anymore, more needy than ever. I held onto his back the best I could, desperate to feel close to him, afraid to lose control if I didn't.

,,Hey?'' He caught my attention and slowly turned down the speed, while still inside of me. ,,Can you ride me?'' he said calmly as I blushed. ,,I feel I can see you better that way,'' he continued. I nodded slowly and felt how he pulled out of me.

He laid down on the bed and I slowly sat on top of him. I felt again the burning sensation with desire as I began riding him, nice and slowly. His hands where on my hips, guiding me up and down on his hard length.

,,Does it feel good?'' I muttered, looking shyly down at him. He nodded eagerly. His hands found their way to my breasts as he slowly began fondling them again. He began thrusting upwards to meet both our needs, and with every thrust, I felt like if he hit something inside of me.

,,I… I think I might be close…'' he muttered beneath me, increasing the speed. He held tight against my hips and I felt the warm sensation becoming stronger. With one hand, he gently rubbed my clitoris, and I couldn't take it any longer. I felt the heat burning through my body while I orgasmed, my moans suppressed by the kiss he gave me, when he sat up while still inside of me. Soon his body tensed up and he groaned against my lips.

,,Damn…'' he muttered with closet eyes, still sitting with me on top of him. ,,That was… awesome…'' he said with a sleepy grin on his face. My body was warm and sweaty, but he didn't seem to care. I kissed him gently while feeling how he pulled out of me.

,,It was,'' I said while hugging him tightly. We fell down onto the bed, tired and satisfied. ,,You know, it might not have been my first time… but it surely was my best,'' I said calmly while cuddling up to him. He gave me a gentle smile, before drifting away to sleep.

What have started as a fascination of the small boy had grown quite deep. I wasn't confused anymore. I knew exactly why I had fallen for him.


End file.
